


It Takes Two

by xensilverquill



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft Dom Megs, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Rodimus, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xensilverquill/pseuds/xensilverquill
Summary: "Don't you even start on the height difference slag again. If Cyclonus and Tailgate can keep a five-time winning streak, so can we." Rodimus servos turned up and spread out as he narrowed his optics on the other. "Now are we doing this or not?"An evening practice between the co-captains for the Lost Light's monthly 'Couple's Dance Night' takes a distinctly unproductive (though not unpleasant) turn.





	It Takes Two

"All right, you've had your union break." Rodimus yanked none-too-gently on his co-captain's servo. Still the other did not seem too inclined to get up from where he sat on the berth, not even when the younger mech threw his whole weight into the motion. "Hey! I said up and at 'em!"

"Is the verbal abuse entirely necessary?" Megatron sighed, rubbing at his temple and not budging an inch. "Ten run-throughs after a grueling sixteen joor shift does not make one keen on further practice with their impatient sparkling of a partner."

"Well maybe we wouldn't need to practice so much if we won couple's dance night for once," he quipped back, clapping loudly to get his partner's attention. "So, let's make it eleven, from the top."

"Perhaps if you were not so insistent on performing such a difficult dance." The grey mech heaved himself to his pedes. "That I am twice your size does us no favor in that regard."

"Don't you even start on the height difference slag again. If _Cyclonus and Tailgate_ can keep a five-time winning streak, so can we." Rodimus servos turned up and spread out as he narrowed his optics on the other. "Now are we doing this or not?"

"I would like to remind you that those two are far more in-sync kinetically-speaking than you and I have ever been. And you make it sound as if I had a real choice in the matter." At the withering look he received in return, he simply rolled his optics. "Yes, yes, I am ready."

Both of them began by bowing at the waist to one another. Silence spread between them for a few moments as Rodimus strode towards the other side of their shared habsuite. He sent the replay command to the speakers, and then the music began.

Rodimus counted the beat under his breath as he all but strutted his way back towards his partner. Embracing himself, his servos slowly slid up his hips and chest, to the back of his helm. His digits curled and his optics fell half shuttered in a come-hither gesture, flirtatious and challenging.

In spite of his tiredness, Megatron could not help but smirk and tap his pede in time to the display. He strode forward until the pair of them met in the middle of the room. They circled one another, gaze unflinching and scarce inches from one another.

Rodimus led them. His digits reached out to skim over Megatron's chest in a pretense of keeping his partner at bay. Just as quickly he stepped back again, and Megatron mirrored him.

When they came together again, Rodimus took hold of his arm. One servo caught hold of his partner's while the other slid over grey plating. A small surrender, an entreatment to take control.

Megatron truly took the fiery mech into his arms then. In an instant he set the smaller frame to spinning once, twice. His servo slipped down to the small of his back to keep him close and in check.

Then the tempo began to pick up. Rodimus leapt up until their temples just barely clicked together. He hitched one leg over the other's hip as his servos anchored in Megatron's shoulders. Megatron let the impetus send them both spinning this time.

Rodimus' spinal strut arched as he dipped back, their thighs sliding against one another. Only Megatron's large servos on his hips kept him from falling completely. He ex-vented breathlessly as the motion caused their still-covered yet heated interface arrays to scrape against one another.

Twirling onto his pedes again, Rodimus pressed his back flush against his partner. The grey mech's servo splayed across his abdomen. Rodimus held it there as he reached up and behind him to stroke along his jaw. Megatron turned to press the briefest kiss against his palm before they were moving once again.

From there it was a blur of twisting limbs and spinning biolights and heated frames. First one would take the lead, and then the other. Rodimus tempting and inciting, Megatron chasing and reigning him in again. Both pushing and pulling, giving and taking. And, for all their earlier quarreling, both truly losing themselves in each other and the moment. Perfectly in-sync.

Only when his back connected with the wall and they finally ceased moving did Rodimus register that the song had finished.

"Oh," was his articulate remark. His vents were cycling furiously to cool his frame. When he would have slumped further against the wall to sink to the floor, he found his progress was stayed by a firm hold on his wrists. With some effort he lifted his helm up to meet red optics burning into his own.

"Well?" Megatron fairly purred, one optic ridge raised. "Was that round to your satisfaction?"

"Hmm... Don't know." The younger mech craned his neck until their noses touched. He grinned as he nuzzled the other. "Think we'll be able to do a repeat performance come next dance night?"

"Assuming we do not scandalize half the crew in the process?" Megatron slowly closed the distance between their lips. "Most certainly."

Ex-venting softly, Rodimus let his fellow co-captain set the pace this time. His mouth parted easily when the other's glossa slid across his lower lip. He looped his arms around Megatron's neck as soon as the hold on his wrists slackened. When they parted, he tilted his helm back in a wordless plea. He whined low when lips skimmed along his jaw and dentae nipped at his throat cabling.

Only for Megatron to pull back scarce moments later. The fiery mech instantly clung tighter to him and butted his helm beneath the other's chin.

"C'mon, don't tease me..."

"Patience," Megatron laughed, pressing a kiss to each flare on Rodimus' crest. "You have been charting our course all evening. You can indulge me in the same for a while."

The larger mech's servos slipped down Rodimus' abdomen and back, lingering over his aft until they all but swallowed the orange-and-red plating. He was lifted with ease and klik later was laid just as swiftly on his back upon the berth. Rodimus moved to stroke in kind down Megatron's front, only to have both his wrists pinned firmly together and set against the berth above his helm.

"None of that now." Megatron leaned down to whisper against the other's audial, ex-venting softly as his other servo kept a firm grip on Rodimus' hips.

"You will take what I give to you this night. Not the other way around." His thumb moved to sweep over the leaking, sweltering panel between the smaller mech's legs. "Now open for me, my light."

Rodimus did not have to be told twice. His panel instantly clicked and folded away with a quiet and desperate ' _please_ ' under his breath. His hips instinctively canted upwards as Megatron slipped his legs up and over his shoulders, lifting his entire lower half off the berth.

"Optics on me," he directed even he dipped his helm to tease his glossa over Rodimus' node and glistening mesh. "And keep your servos above your helm. Yes, you are doing so well..."

The fiery mech whimpered as Megatron buried that sinful mouth into his valve like he was a mech starving. The rotors in Rodimus' neck and back strained as he struggled to meet those burning red optics. His thighs screamed to close even as the other held them firmly open. Curses echoed in his processor even as praises fell from his lips.

Primus, but he wanted to run his servos over every inch of that gray frame until it was Megatron who was trembling. He wanted to kiss that smarmy and sexy mouth absolutely senseless. He wanted to make the other come undone, wanted to make _him_ burn just like he was making Rodimus burn.

"Fraaag me, that's so good!" The rumble of laughter right against his array nearly made him overload then and there. "Slag, slag! Megs, _please_..."

His only answer was that glossa lathing over and then into his folds. Thrusting past the first caliper, then the second. Rodimus cried out between gritted dentae and began to thrust his hips in a sloppy rhythm. Desperately seeking completion, but even more desperately seeking union with the mech who was all but torturing him.

"Want you... Want you inside me..." His voice cracked and turned reedy as he struggled not to overload beforehand, or at least hold onto the other for dear life.

"Such a wanton mech tonight, aren't we?" Megatron teased him even as he pulled away with glistening lips.

His servos moved up to cradle his lover's helm, and his digit stroked over the bright plating to quiet his desperate keening. He kept his place between Rodimus thighs, grinding his still-covered but burning array against the other's bared one. Megatron chuffed softly as he stole another kiss from the other's parted lips. His engines revved to hear his fluttery moan at tasting himself.

"Worry not, my beauty." Once more he grasped Rodimus' hips, quickly turning the smaller mech around. Megatron came to kneel at the head of the berth. There was scarcely enough space between him and the wall, just enough room to fit his lover's slighter frame up right. He spread Rodimus' thighs to lay over his own. Megatron used one servo to steady himself against the wall while the other splayed over Rodimus' heaving chest plating.

"I will not leave you wanting," he whispered into the other's audial. His panel slide aside, and his large spike pressurized straight into Rodimus waiting valve.

Rodimus well and truly screamed then, his cries dipping each time his lover thrust up into him. Megatron did not move to the hilt all at once, but even his relatively slow pace felt like it would split the younger mech right in half. Mesh and calipers struggled at once to spread around Megatron and to keep him inside. Rodimus' digits scrabbled uselessly as he sought to ground himself against the pleasure-pain wracking his sensornet. His pressed his temple to the cool wall, cycling his vents in an attempt to keep from melting right in the other's lap.

Soft kisses were peppered along his shoulders and the back of his neck. Words of praise and comfort were whispered tenderly in audial. The servo at his chest moved down to stroke circles on his swollen node, to ease the way as Megatron continued to thrust his hips in a rhythm as steady as their earlier dance.

All Rodimus could do was go limp as his lover moved him to his satisfaction. A few kliks saw them moving down the berth. Rodimus on his servos and knees now as Megatron bent him over and fragged him from behind, vents finally going ragged with exertion. In and out he thrust, the plating of his hips clanking audibly against Rodimus' aft.

"M'so close," the smaller mech whimpered, back arching against him. A shaking servo reached desperately for Megatron's. "Megs, please..."

Black digits linked through his own and squeezed. Megatron leaned down to press his nose into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, his ex-vent hot and harsh against Rodimus' audial.

"Then overload for me," he growled softly, and Rodimus was helpless to do anything but heed him. His whole frame shook as he buried his cry into the berth. Megatron followed suit one, two, three thrusts later, fairly roaring above the mech as he overloaded into Rodimus weeping valve.

For a klik or two they simply knelt there on the berth, vents cycling furiously and their plating pinging and steaming. Rodimus was the first to come out of his post-overload haze, slumping forward and grunting slightly as Megatron's spike slipped out of him.

He twisted until he was on his back. A wobbly, stupid smile played on his lips as he stared up at Megatron. He reached up to idly trace a still-trembling servo over the patterns on his lover's chest above him.

"Are you all right, love?" the larger mech rumbled, carefully tracing his servos over Rodimus' frame. "I did not harm you in our lovemaking, did I?"

"Naw, I'm okay," Rodimus muttered hoarsely, still smiling. "Not gonna like though; that was pretty hot."

"Indeed, you are," Megatron agreed as he rolled to the side and promptly pulled the other against his chest. He tucked his helm beneath his chin, legs still tangled with his and engines purring contentedly.

"So..." Rodimus mused even as he cuddled a little closer, "You ready to go for another round?"

**Author's Note:**

> A late present to my friend Az. Happy birthday, hun! :)


End file.
